


Trampled Daisies

by sepsis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Come Shot, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Height Differences, Humiliation, Innocence, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Racism, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Shame, Size Difference, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, lmk if I missed a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsis/pseuds/sepsis
Summary: Reiner knows better than to disobey a Marleyan.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Trampled Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> first (and hopefully not last) fic in this ship tag

“A kid like you shouldn’t be out so late,” Reiner Braun scolded, his gruff voice sounding sterner than he had intended it to as he eyed Falco Grice, who kept pace alongside him. _“Especially_ not by yourself.”  
Falco looked away from Reiner, preferring to stare guiltily at his shoes instead of the Warrior. “Sorry, Mister Braun,” he mumbled dejectedly.  
The innocent reaction elicited a smile from Reiner, which he promptly suppressed. “What are you doing out here at this time of night, anyways?” Reiner questioned.  
Falco’s head snapped up, his cheeks suddenly pinkening. “N-Nothing!” he answered, a bit too quickly. He hastily cleared his throat, and tried to sound calmer as he repeated, “nothing.”  
Reiner raised a brow, and stared at Falco for a moment before warning, “If it’s anything against the Marleyan government…”  
“I-It’s nothing like that!” Falco sputtered, flustered at Reiner’s sudden suspicion. “I-I just…”

Falco rummaged around in his pockets for a second, before pulling out a triad of sloppily hand-picked flowers. “I was just picking daisies for… someone. And the only way she wouldn’t catch me is if I do it during the night!”  
Reiner stared at Falco in stunned silence, before quickly turning his head away, and walking along without another word. That was the only way he could hide his enamoured smile, after all.

However, the silence was suddenly broken by a hoarse voice from behind them.  
 _“Where do you_ Eldians _think you’re headed off to?”  
_ Reiner and Falco spun around in unison, with matching expressions of surprise. A group of five Marleyans neared them, snickering to themselves as they eyed the distinctifying bands around the Eldians’ arms.  
Reiner instinctively grabbed Falco’s shoulder, and pulled the child behind himself. “We were on our way home,” Reiner answered. “We will be out of these streets in just a few minutes.”  
From the group, stepped out the biggest Marleyan. He clicked his tongue, and shook his head as he drawled, “I really didn’t want some fucking Eldians ruining my nightly stroll for me…”  
Falco tucked himself further behind Reiner, clutching at his coat. Reiner let a bead of sweat run down his face as he answered, “We’re incredibly sorry, we will be—”  
“B-But we’re honorary Marleyans!” Falco interrupted, the desperation evident in his voice. “Why are you treating us like this…?”  
The Marleyan blinked in surprise, before reaching around Reiner and grabbing Falco by the collar. “There’s no such thing as an _honorary Marleyan_ ,” he snarled. “You’re an Eldian as long as you have Eldian blood in you.”  
Reiner gently grabbed Falco’s elbow, and pulled Falco out of the man’s grasp. He squeezed Falco’s arm in an attempt to calm him down.  
“He’s just a kid,” Reiner explained bleakly. “He didn’t know any better—”  
“Well, you clearly aren’t teaching the kid any manners then!” one of the Marleyans chirped up.  
“Clearly…” the largest Marleyan agreed. “How ‘bout we teach ‘em to him instead?”

Reiner could feel Falco tighten his grip on his coat.  
“H-He won’t do this again,” Reiner promised, sensing the graveness of the situation and pulling Falco away as the Marleyan reached out for him.  
 _“Hand him over!”_ the Marleyan yelled. _“Don’t test my patience!”_ _  
_Behind him, the four other men had quietly pulled out a variety of weapons. Reiner assessed the situation carefully, before whispering, _“Falco, just do as they say.”_

Reluctantly, Falco stepped towards the Marleyans. Reiner was certain that, at the very least, they would not kill him. After all, he was a warrior candidate.  
The large Marleyan grabbed Falco by the arm, and yanked him into the center of the circle that the thugs had formed. Falco yelped as he was thrown to the ground, the flowers he had picked spilling out of his pocket.  
The Marleyans mindlessly trampled over them as they crouched over Falco, who stared heartbrokenly at the flattened daisies.  
“He’s just a brat,” one of the Marleyans laughed, tugging Falco’s coat down his shoulders.  
“How is a warrior candidate this skinny?” another guffawed, pushing his hand up Falco’s thin shirt.  
Falco shuddered as their cold hands ran up his warm abdomen. He defensively placed his hands over his chest, and protested softly, although the protests fell on deaf ears.

One of the Marleyans seized at Falco’s jaw, forcing the child to tilt his head up. Falco widened his eyes in horror as the man brought his lips closer to Falco’s.  
When the man was close enough for Falco to feel his hot breath against his mouth, he could hold back no longer and whimpered as he abruptly turned his head away from him.  
“What?” the Marleyan snarled, “You don’t want to kiss a Marleyan?”  
Falco pursed his lips, trembling as the other men continued to feel him up. The Marleyan who had tried to kiss him just chuckled, and said, “Then maybe you’d rather kiss a filthy Eldian?”  
The man looked at Reiner, who had been watching all this unfold in a stony silence. “Come here,” the Marleyan ordered, to which Reiner hesitantly obeyed.  
Reiner kneeled in front of Falco, who’s pants had been loosened, and his shirt had been unbuttoned completely. Falco bit his lip, as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

 _“Kiss him,”_ the Marleyan commanded. The other Marleyans around him had pulled away, and stood around the pair, watching them intently.  
Reiner looked around him, glowering at the wolfish Marleyans who grinned back. He gritted his teeth, and leaned towards Falco.  
 _“Falco, forgive me,”_ Reiner murmured, placing his index finger and thumb on Falco’s jaw and tilting his head up. Falco’s teary eyes widened as Reiner pressed his lips against the younger Eldian’s.  
The small hairs of Reiner’s scruff tickled Falco’s (contrastingly) smooth face, and Falco shut his eyes as Reiner pushed his tongue into the child’s mouth. The Marleyans around him whooped and laughed, clearly enjoying the spectacle.

When Reiner pulled away, a string of saliva connected the two for a moment longer, before breaking apart. Falco panted, his cheeks flushed as Reiner wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Who knew two Eldians could look that good together,” one of the Marleyans murmured, rubbing slowly at the tent that had formed in his pants. Another Marleyan stepped forwards, his eyes glinting hungrily as he barked, _“Now fuck him!”_  
Reiner straightened his back, and stared in shock at the Marleyans. “But— he’s just a kid! I weigh more than twice as much as he does, I’ll kill h—”  
“That’s no kid,” the Marleyan snarled back, “that’s a devil. Now are you gonna fuck him or do you want us to do it instead?”  
Reiner stiffened at that threat. He took in a deep breath, and slowly turned to Falco, who had been trying to button his shirt back up with his shaky fingers.

“Falco,” Reiner murmured. “Let’s just get this over with. You’d rather it be me than those guys, right?”  
Reiner gently pushed Falco to the ground, so that he lay flat on his back. In turn, Falco looked up at Reiner, his eyes awash with anguish.  
 _“Right?”_ Reiner pressed, as he pulled Falco’s pants off, revealing white, fitted underwear.  
Falco placed an arm over his eyes, in a feeble attempt to shield himself from what was to come.  
Reiner removed Falco’s underwear next, pulling the small briefs past his ankles, and tossing them onto the ground nearby, where the Marleyans eagerly snatched them up.  
Reiner made quick work of himself, unbuckling his belt and pulling his large cock out past the zipper of his pants.  
With Falco being over a foot shorter than Reiner, Reiner had trouble reaching in between the boy’s legs. Unable to lower himself to Falco’s level, Reiner decided to pull Falco’s hips up off the ground, forcing the younger boy to prop himself up using his elbows. Falco let out a shriek of surprise as Reiner easily held him in the air with one hand on his waist. Reiner’s expression was solemn, though his twitching cock betrayed the impatience he was hiding.

Falco’s frame was far too small, and Reiner knew that he would barely be able to fit the head in, nevermind his entire cock. Reiner took a deep breath, deafening himself to Falco’s shaky cries as he pushed the head of his dick into Falco.  
Falco gasped, and writhed in Reiner’s hand. The Warrior grunted as he forced himself deeper into Falco, feeling the way the boy’s walls tore as Reiner’s colossal dick lodged deeper into him.  
Falco let out a shriek of pain, but Reiner could hardly hear him past the roaring of blood in his own ears. It had certainly been a while since he had relieved himself like this.  
Slowly, Reiner began thrusting in and out of the small boy. Falco had pulled himself up off the ground, and wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck, where his nails dug into Reiner’s shoulders. Reiner noticed fresh bruises beginning to blossom from the force of his own muscular hips slapping against the boy’s milky thighs and rear.  
Reiner’s short-cropped hair had fallen out of its normal style, and instead brushed Reiner’s forehead as he pounded into Falco, who hiccuped everytime Reiner slammed into him. The front of his shirt had been soaked in Falco’s drool and tears, and when Falco had the strength to raise his head up off of Reiner’s chest, the older man could see the outline of his own cock bulging against Falco’s flat stomach.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Marleyans pleasing themselves as they hollered obscenities at the two.

 _“M-M-Mister R… Reiner!”_ Falco gasped, his olive eyes glittering with tears. _“P-Please hurry! It… hurts!”  
_ Reiner’s hand slid up past Falco’s waist to the small of his back, where he held Falco up so that the boy could throw his head back, exposing his slender throat. This position allowed the high-pitched screams of pain to escape Falco at a faster rate.  
Despite himself, Reiner had begun to see red, and he growled, _“L-Look at me, Falco.”  
_ He pushed Falco’s head back up, forcing the boy to obey his command. Reiner lowered his head so that he had better access to the weakened boy’s mouth, which he relentlessly pillaged. Saliva slid down both of the soldier’s chins, as Reiner’s tongue swirled around Falco’s mouth, to which Falco could only moan in response.  
When Reiner pulled away, Falco’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head, while his body continued to convulse from Reiner’s poundings.  
“Falco,” Reiner panted, his voice huskier than he had expected, _“I’m… going to come in you.”  
_ True to his word, Reiner’s redhot semen spurted into Falco, who flinched, and let out a sharp gasp. Falco’s body seemed to tighten around Reiner, and pulling himself out of the boy proved to be a challenge. When he finally managed to pull his cock out of Falco, a mixture of come and blood leaked out of the boy’s entrance. At the same time, the small group of Marleyans surrounding them had also reached their climaxes, and showered their semen over the two, exhausted males.

Reiner panted heavily, watching his come drape itself over Falco’s bare torso, as well as the lower part of his face. Reiner would have believed Falco had lost consciousness, but his legs continued to tremor, and feeble whimpers were still leaving his body. Reiner let go of Falco’s hips, and looked to the night sky as he sat back on his heels.

He would never admit this aloud, but Reiner could feel the stress of the last couple years leave him, even if just for a moment. Despite the situation, this feeling of bliss remained untarnished.

The Marleyans had finally begun to stumble away from the pair, all the while hooting phrases such as, _“I haven’t come that fast in a while,”_ and _"_ _Warriors make the sexiest prostitutes!”  
_ Reiner watched them leave through hazy eyes, and let himself catch his breath before taking off his beige coat and draping it over Falco, which on the child, was big enough to be a blanket  
“F-Falco,” Reiner breathed, “It’s over. Let’s go home.”  
Falco stirred, and pulled the coat over himself as he slowly sat up. He winced, and gingerly angled himself so that he would not apply direct pressure to his rear. His tired eyes seemed to search the ground for a while, before he reached over and scraped the flattened flower off of the ground.

Reiner got to his feet, quickly fixing himself up before pulling Falco into his arms.  
“Don’t tell Colt about this,” Reiner said, as he carried Falco towards the slums that the other Eldians called home. “He’ll never forgive me.”  
Falco kept his puffy eyes on the dirty flower, as he murmured, “I won’t. But, Mister Reiner…”  
Reiner looked down at Falco, who had been gazing up at him with glossy eyes.  
“That decision m-must’ve been hard for Mister Reiner, too,” Falco said, his strong compassion shining through. “So, thank you for… saving me from them.”  
Reiner could feel the knot of guilt in his stomach tighten, as he remembered how warm Falco had felt around his cock.  
“... Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yea


End file.
